Smallville: Pieces
by Ringhuiniele
Summary: Clark and Pete's brief reunion ends when their intrepid best friend, Chloe arrives from Metropolis with clues to a new cave in Smallville under Lex's scrutiny. The startling discovery in the cave forces another internal battle for Clark who nearly loses to Kal-El, if not for Martha's intervention. Will Lex witness Clark's duality? Can Martha succeed in helping her son in time?
1. Chapter 1

AN: All appropriate disclaimers appear here. Don't own any of characters. All purely for entertainment. I found my story for Smallville and I thought I shared it. This was written years back with another friend of mine who prefers to be nameless. She also gave me the green light to post it. What else? This story was written in script though. First time, so go easy on me. I probably have broken still a lot more rules. Oh, well that's how we grow.

Background of the story. A couple of months after Clark's dad had passed away. Episode mentioned in the story, "Rush."

Some terms:

O.S. - off screen

* * *

"PIECES"

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. SOUTH EDGE – ROSS FARM - DAY

STEVEN, 26, with medium built frame, drops the wooden post he carries when the earth swallows his employer...

STEVEN

Mr. Ross! Can you hear me?

He crawls inch by inch and peers into a long...

INT. SHAFT - DAY

where BILL ROSS, broad-shouldered with a slight paunch,swipes the cobwebs off his face. Steven is a silhouette against the blue backdrop.

BILL

I'm fine, just winded!

He inspects the cramped area as the craggy walls pull grotesque faces under the meager light.

BILL

Throw down a flashlight, will you? I want to see where this channel goes.

SHAFT – FIVE MINUTES LATER

As another farmhand slackens the rope, Steven rappels.

BILL

You just don't like the idea of answering to Pete.

Steven drops beside Bill.

STEVEN

I made a promise.

He hands the spare flashlight to Bill who explores the

CAVE CHANNEL

as beams from their flashlights crisscross the red veined walls.

BILL

pockets one mysterious red stone from the ground. They flounder along the narrow channel that connects to a

CAVE VESTIBULE

where walking lab coats with Lexcorp emblem on the sleeve are everywhere, recording data with their specialized gadgets.

STEVEN

Someone's been very busy.

A pale scientist faces a bristling Bill Ross.

BILL

Where's your employer?

INT. RED CHAMBER – CAVE - DAY

LEX, a picture of contrast in a sharp black business suit amidst white lab coats, waits behind the worktable. A red-haired scientist approaches Lex, carrying a short

CANISTER

full of dull red meteor pieces.

LEX

I want a full battery of tests done and a progress report by the end of the week.

His hand unclasps the lid. A silver

VACUTAINER

nestles in the center. Forefinger and thumb unscrews the cap, freeing tendrils of sublimation within. The end tips over and a

VIAL

of bubbling blood slides out. The walls with numerous lengthy red

VEINS

snake into life, springing scientists in feverish movements. The unexplainable effulgence draws Lex's gaze to one clear

RED COLUMN

free from dirt and packed mud. The chatoyant inexplicable glow seizes his attention and forgets the

VIAL

shattering in his hand.

BILL (O.S)

What's going on here?

Lex tempers his annoyance that a casual observer wouldn't even know he was interrupted by this angry voice echoing in the chamber.

BILL (O.S)

Is he still looking for ways to pollute this town?

As Lex lingers, the column's glow subsides. Profound curiosity worms its way on his pale countenance.

BILL (O.S)

Well, I'm not moving until I hear an explanation.

Lex schools his features to face the disgruntled Smallvillian.

LEX

Mr. Ross.

BILL

Mr. Luthor, is Aberline another pet project?

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER


	2. Act 1

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. HALLWAY - MANSION – NIGHT

LANA reaches down for a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. She reads the

PAPER

Words scrawled in black pen: 'Aberline chamber for more testing.'

BACK TO SCENE

Lana hears an argument through the crack of the door.

LEX (O.S)

You better have a good explanation, doctor.

Curiosity pulls Lana towards the door.

UNKNOWN DOCTOR (O.S)

We could get another set of samples off from Kent ...

Lana slinks further but careful.

LEX (O.S)

Doctor, your incompetence just fired you from this project, effective today.

Footfalls echo heading towards Lana.

LEX (O.S)

Please leave those files here.

Lana pockets the paper as the door swings out to the

HALLWAY

and the unknown doctor with a hooked nose fires Lana a suspicious gaze.

LEX (O.S.)

Lana! Come in.

The man staggers away from the

INT. STUDY – MANSION - NIGHT

LANA

If this is a bad time...

Lex clears his table of the files.

LEX

It was a necessary let-go.

Lana doesn't settle in her seat.

LEX

What can I do for you?

Lana's taut pose doesn't escape him.

LANA

I want to know where Jason was laid to rest.

LEX

Are you sure? Because sometimes, it's best to leave things behind.

EXT. DRIVEWAY – KENT FARM – NEXT DAY

The clangs of metal against metal beckons PETE ROSS as he hip-hops towards the barn's doorway. He opens a slim velvet wine red box.

ID NECKLACE: CHLOE

glittering under the sun.

INT. BARN – KENT FARM - MORNING

As CLARK bales hay, he hears approaching footsteps. He doesn't turn around, thinking it's Martha.

CLARK

Mom, the North fence's been repaired.

PETE

(impersonates Martha)

Thanks, Clark.

Clark whirls.

CLARK

Pete! Why didn't you tell me, you were coming?

They stroll out of the...

EXT. BARN – KENT FARM - DAY

Clark and Pete stride near a parked tractor.

CLARK

Mom!

MARTHA rounds a corner in faltered steps. She wipes her cheeks with her ungloved hand.

MARTHA

It's good to see to you, Pete.

Clark reacts to Martha's beset voice. A reminder that she misses Jonathon.

MARTHA

How's your mother?

Clark wordlessly embraces her.

PETE

She's doing fine and sends her regards.

He hugs Martha as he would his own mother.

MARTHA

We missed you, Pete.

The matriarch reciprocates the embrace.

PETE

It's nice to be back.

CLARK

How long will you be staying?

PETE

Not sure, maybe a week.

MARTHA

Stay with us for lunch.

PETE

It'll give me time to play catch up with the main man here.

EXT. BARN – KENT FARM – DAY

As Clark and Pete amble under the basketball ring to shoot some hoops, Martha heads for the house.

CLARK

The divorce hasn't been finalized?

He sends the ball to the ring.

PETE

Mom sent the papers but dad said he never received them.

He scores a point despite his own worrisome news.

CLARK

There's hope.

PETE

But she doesn't want anything to do with dad at all.

He overshoots and loses heart in continuing the game.

CLARK

We'll figure it out.

Melancholy is distinct on Pete's countenance.

PETE

I should've visited you not only at the... funeral.

He too misses Jonathon Kent.

CLARK

I should've told you about something too.

PETE

What?

Clark knows his news is tantamount to dropping a bomb.

CLARK

Chloe knows my secret and Lana knew it.

Pete ponders Clark's tentative tone.

PETE

How did the girls take it?

He uncomfortably adjusts his jacket.

CLARK

It took a while for Lana to warm into the idea that I'm from a galaxy far, far, away.

PETE

And Chloe?

CLARK

She was a little irked when I told her, you found my ship but she never did things we thought she might do.

PETE

Do you regret not telling her?

CLARK

Sometimes I wonder if I have lost more of our friendship.

He wonders if he is losing Pete too as he notices Pete's guilty look.

PETE

You said Lana knew your secret. How did you make her forget? You kissed her?

CLARK

A kiss can't make a person forget, Pete.

PETE

How did you do it then?

CLARK

Jor-El showed me a crystal that could turn back time because in the first version...

PETE

...the Q-ball was responsible.

CLARK

She'll be safer not knowing at all.

Pete sympathizes and understands what it entails in carrying Clark's secret.

PETE

How are you and Lana?

CLARK

We've broken up.

He turns towards the warm house.

MARTHA (O.S.)

Clark, Pete, lunchtime!

As Pete drops to his feet, he tries to decipher his friend's reaction further.

PETE

You won't object if I do something with my feelings for Chloe.

CLARK

I'm not the right person to answer that.

PETE

Mr. Fort Knox, you're hiding something from me.

Clark's expression was unreadable.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. DORM ROOM – METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY – DAY

Sunlight dances on papers covering every inch of CHLOE'S study table. She attacks the bottom drawer for the laptop charger. As she removes the intertwining cord, her hand pops the false bottom of the drawer. She thumbs through the...

CREASED PAPER

Lana's cursive letters: 'Clark's blood sample' written above to words scrawled in black pen: 'Aberline chamber for more testing.'

MONOGRAMMED ENVELOPE

A computer print: 'Jason's last'

PHOTOCOPY PAPER

Sketches of a pair of boulders with Kryptonian symbols

BACK TO SCENE

Curiosity fuels Chloe to search the false bottom further. She finds nothing. She grabs her cell phone and clicks digital images of the Kryptonian symbols before...

EXT. DOORWAY - METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY – SAME

... Lana pushes the door inward. She eyes Chloe holding the trailing cord.

INT. STUDY – MANSION – SAME

Pictures of red rocks and shattered vials spread in a fan on Lex's table. The medieval box commands his attention.

LEX

Lead protects it long enough before it shatters.

He tabs the speed dial button on his telephone. A green dial flashes next to it.

LEX

(to unseen secretary)

I need the preliminaries from Cadmus Labs.

He presses the green button and listens to Lana's conversation with Chloe in the

INT. DORM ROOM – METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY – SAME

Lana slides open the bottom drawer and pop the false bottom. Her back faces Chloe.

LANA

You saw the papers?

Chloe plugs one end of the cord to the convenient outlet.

CHLOE

(glances at the door)

What papers?

She drapes a scarf over two flashlights and stuffs them in her knapsack.

LANA

Nothing... Forget I asked.

Chloe slips out without a noise.

LANA

Chloe, I was wondering if you...

INT. STUDY – MANSION – SAME

Lex selects a name from the speed dial directory of his telephone.

LANA (O.C.)

... can accompany me to the Metropolis cemetery? Chloe?

A door bangs in the background.

LEX

Brollin, report to me when Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan arrive at the cave.

INT. LOFT – KENT FARM - DAY

Pete lounges by the couch, stuffing his mouth with Martha's delicious apple pie.

PETE

Your mom sure knows how to make a killer pecan pie.

CLARK

You can add that as one of the reasons to stay longer in Smallville.

Boot steps climb the stairs.

CHLOE

And when will Pete Ross tell me he's in town?

Pete chokes. Clark gently applies the Heimlich maneuver using his forefinger.

PETE

Thanks, man.

He delves in his jacket and hands Chloe the slim velvet wine red box.

CHLOE

A peace offering already from what I just said?

CLARK

stares at the pecan pie to curb his temptation to X-ray the box.

CHLOE

Pete, this is beautiful.

She notices Clark's torn reflection on the mirror as he looks away.

PETE

Here, let me help.

CHLOE

This is a nice home coming gift, Pete.

Clark takes his cue.

CLARK

And where's mine?

Pete throws Clark a pack of airline deck cards.

CLARK

Very funny, Pete.

Pete notes Clark's stray look on the necklace.

PETE

(to Chloe)

Something's must be up to make you endure the three-hour drive from Metropolis.

Chloe secures a slice of pie.

CHLOE

I'll fly to the moon and back with anything that involves any of my friends.

CLARK

What did you find this time, Supergirl?

CHLOE

You can't let me have another bite of this delicious pie?

Clark accepts her cell phone.

CHLOE

I found them tucked in a secret compartment of Lana's drawer.

Clark thumbs the cell phone's keypad for the next image.

PETE

She's spending too much time with Lex. I wouldn't put it pass him to plant that Aberline note for her.

Clark has a thundercloud of an expression.

CHLOE

I'm glad Clark's keeping you updated with the happenings around here.

PETE

And leave you two to hoard all the excitement?

CHLOE

(to Clark)

You know what's this about?

She points at the digital images of the alien symbols.

CLARK

It's the hidden room in the Kiwatche cave. I've been wondering what happened to the sketch.

Chloe's face sparkles with genuine awe.

CHLOE

You have to teach me how to read your language, Clark.

Pete and Clark exchange glances.

CLARK

You're... interested?

Clark's hesitant tone crushes Chloe's enthusiasm.

CHLOE

Oh, I get it. This is the 'All boys Club', right. You only taught Pete.

She pivots away from Clark to keep him from seeing her disappointment.

CLARK

What? No, Chloe, it's not like that. I haven't taught Pete.

PETE

He's right, Chloe. I don't know what those geometric figures mean.

CHLOE

It doesn't matter. We know the opposing team is just several steps behind us.

Pete urges Clark to remedy the situation before it turns ugly.

CLARK

Chloe, I just didn't know you'd be interested.

CHLOE

It wouldn't hurt to ask, you know.

Clark glances at Pete who nods his own answer.

CLARK

Okay, two against one. It's a tricky language.

CHLOE

We'll be fine.

Clark takes heart of his friends' love for him.

PETE

(to Clark)

Now that's straightened out, do you think Lex is venturing back in developing a serum?

Clark returns Chloe's cell phone inside her knapsack.

CHLOE

Serum sample?

CLARK

It happened in a number of places unfortunately.

Chloe reclaims her seat.

CLARK

Dr. Helen Bryce took a blood sample when I got sick from the irradiated spores and I traded my blood to keep Morgan Edge

quiet about my secret.

CHLOE

All of these were happening behind my back? I'm losing my touch.

She levels Clark with a stern gaze.

CLARK

Chloe, you were also tied up then but I didn't mean to ex...

Pete fails to hide the snort as he heads towards the top of the stairs.

CLARK

I heard that.

Clark rises from his seat in an attempt to chase Pete but

CHLOE

(bars Clark's way)

Let's poke our noses again to what our least favorite billionaire is up his sleeve in Aberline.

She follows Pete sprightly down the stairs.

PETE

Both of you will have to do it on your own.

Chloe shoots him a questioningly look.

PETE

I'd like to do our Scooby and The Mystery Machine routine but I came back to Smallville with a specific agenda.

He waves a thick envelope before them.

PETE

I have to talk to my dad,people.

CLARK

We understand. We'll meet back at your place after we've checked Aberline.

INT. STUDY – MANSION – DAY

The shadows on the opposite wall lengthen as the sun dips in the sky. On his desk, the Cadmus preliminary tests glare back at Lex. He's on speakerphone.

LEX

And the green bars?

SCIENTIST (O.C.)

... share similarities with the red meteor rocks with few shifts in their molecular structure.

LEX

I want the results from the control groups two Mondays from now doctor.

The scientist takes a long nervous breath.

SCIENTIST (O.C.)

(hangs up)

We'll do our best, Mr. Luthor.

INT. LIVING ROOM - ROSS FARM – DAY

Bill stares at the divorce papers. The words swim before his eyes.

BILL

I've tried my best. He fights back his tears but loses. Doesn't she love me anymore?

Pete flinches at his father's words.

PETE

Talk to her, Dad. Please. Do anything to keep this marriage.

Bill studies his son.

PETE

I know you still love her because you wouldn't sign the papers.

BILL

I do love her, son. I don't know where I could've gone wrong.

Pete's anxiety-ridden gaze falls on the familiar glinting red

STONE on the coffee table.

PETE

Where did you get this, Dad?

The diminishing afternoon sunlight accents Pete's stricken expression.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

AN: TERM In Clark time - means the visual effect of letting the viewers see Clark in slo-mo

* * *

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. CAVE – ABERLINE - DAY

The horizon flares in purple pinks as the afternoon sun continues its journey downward. Clark blasts the cave with his X-ray vision and listens with his super hearing.

CLARK

There's only one security guard and he's heading back to the entrance.

He and Chloe are yards away from the opening.

CHLOE

I honestly don't understand why your biological father manifested in Lionel.

She makes a face.

CHLOE

Lionel's your enemy. How sure are you that he doesn't remember those zapped moments?

She hefts a rock and drops it.

CLARK

According to Jor-El, he wouldn't have any knowledge.

Chloe tests another rock for weight.

CHLOE

He's putting you at risks.

She keeps the second sizeable rock.

CLARK

I'll handle Jor-El.

CHLOE

Are you going to conk the guard or do I?

CLARK

I think my way is less messy.

Chloe flings the rock over her shoulder.

CHLOE

I was just suggesting, let's go.

CLARK,

with an impish look on his face, super speeds to the...

INT. CAVE ENTRANCE - DAY

Chloe frowns when Clark is nowhere to be found.

CLARK

(holds his mirth)

Looking for me?

Chloe spins to the direction of his voice.

CLARK

Your expressions are always priceless.

CHLOE

I didn't know today's a practical jokes day.

CLARK

It's not but I've wanted to do that since you moved here from Metropolis.

CHLOE

You never had a chance to be yourself around your best friends.

CLARK

At least I don't have to pull an excuse out of thin air anymore.

CHLOE

I don't want you on the six o'clock report either. We're out in the open and someone could...

At the crunch of steps against the ground, Clark faces...

CHUCK "BEEFY" BROLLINS,

a Lexcorp security guard, as tall as Clark but more mass.

CHUCK "BEEFY" BROLLINS

No trespassing.

He plants his feet apart to bar the way.

CHLOE

What's Lexcorp hiding from the Smallville community?

Chuck purses his lips in annoyance and reaches for his radio.

CHUCK "BEEFY" BROLLINS

Mr. Lu-

Clark disappears in a blink of an eye as Brollins' limp form falls on the ground. The radio cackles to the familiar voice of...

LEX(O.C.)

Brollins, come in. Brollins, come in.

Chloe clamps her mouth.

LEX(O.C.)

Is that you, Clark?

Clark and Chloe exchange shocked glances. Clark crushes the radio.

CHLOE

Is he watching?

Clark x-rays the cave again.

CLARK

No surveillance cameras.

Chloe pats her collar, sleeves, and turn out pockets...

CLARK

You don't have any bugs.

CHLOE

Clark!

CLARK

I was discreet.

He blinks at the glare of Chloe's flashlight.

CHLOE

I would prefer a minute warning.

Clark moves the guard's limp body to a dark corner.

CHLOE

How long will he be out, Hercules?

She hands Clark a flashlight.

CLARK

A couple of hours. Chloe?

The beam from Chloe's flashlight illuminates a small area on a wall as she strides away.

CLARK

Chloe? Listen, I'm sorry. I should've asked first.

CHLOE

Don't worry about it. I was just thinking of Pete's theory.

Clark acknowledges the same thought. They tread deeper into the

INT. CAVE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

when a boom reverberates through out the cavern and debris drizzles on them. Clark swats a few of the fist-sized rocks heading straight for Chloe's head.

CHLOE

Explosion?

The cave grows silent again.

CLARK

It came from the entrance. Wait, here.

He super speeds back to the

CAVE ENTRANCE – SAME

and finds the boulders have shut them out from the outside world. As red dust clouds swirl around him, fine layer coats his hair and jacket. He squints at Brollins' broken body under tons of rocks.

CLARK

rests his hands on the boulder when his super-hearing

picks up a baritone voice on the other side of the barricade.

BARRITONE VOICE(O.S)

The charges were successful, Mr. Luthor. Kent and Sullivan are inside.

Clark's somber face relaxes as he straightens.

LEX (O.C)

Good. Meet us at the south end.

Clark fails to notice the Red Kryptonite stones lay scattered at his feet as he super speeds back to the

CAVE CORRIDOR

were Chloe rises and

REAL TIME RETURNS for

CHLOE

Woah, that was fast.

Clark pops beside her.

CLARK

You like it?

Chloe shows her signature grin.

CHLOE

I wish I could do it.

Clark smiles back.

CLARK

You realized we're walking into Lex's trap.

Chloe's dreamy gaze changes to a serious cast in a heartbeat.

CHLOE

You can spring us out of trouble when he arrives.

CLARK

He's coming from the south end.

CHLOE

And you just decided to share that info?

CLARK

I overheard Lex's conversation with his men outside the cave.

EXT. CAVE ENTRANCE – NIGHT

On the rise, Lana peers through the

BINOCULARS – POV

in the middle of the view field are two men heading towards the truck.

LANA

lowers the binoculars and steps away from the Kent's

truck.

INT. CAVERN GALLERY – NIGHT

Moisture glistens as the beam from Chloe's flashlight strikes the walls. She rubs her arms to keep the chill away.

CHLOE

Are there other abilities I don't know yet?

Clark drapes his arm on Chloe's shoulder.

CLARK

You've seen most of them in action.

CHLOE

It must be amazing to have them when you were little.

Chloe relishes in Clark's nearness.

CLARK (O.S)

Not all. X-ray, super-hearing and heat vision developed during high school.

They continue their trek into the

RED KRYPTONITE CORRIDOR

where imbedded stones on the next wall glow hauntingly red in less than three inch of packed soil.

CLARK

I had speed and strength when I was a younger.

CHLOE

Was the change scary?

Clark feels ablaze.

CLARK

Yeah.

His playful glance travels downward Chloe's petite frame.

CHLOE

I can just imagine your parents going through your 'growing pains'.

Clark flashes his 100-watt grin.

CHLOE

Clark, Why are you looking that way? Did you just x-ray me again?

She hugs the knapsack to her chest and braces against the tremor.

CLARK

Of course not. I'd never do that unless I'm feeling playful.

INT. SOUTH EXIT – CAVE - NIGHT

Lex swings his flashlight ahead as he leads a five-man team.

LEX

Use tranquilizer guns. I want evidence.

Lex and his team halt in their tracks when another tremor shakes the ground.

HEAVY-SET MAN

The blast made the channels unstable. The tremors came from the first junction, near what used to be the entrance.

Lex forges deeper in the tunnel with a hunter's intensity.

INT. RED KRYPTONITE CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Clark sees the glimmer of Red Kryptonite in brilliant scarlet pinpricks on the wall ahead.

CHLOE

Your mother mentioned Red K releases all your inhibitions and amplifies your emotions.

Sweet waves of confidence embolden Clark and caresses Chloe's head in one downward gentle motion.

CLARK

It's also bad for my health.

Chloe whirls, cheeks flaming. Her neutral mask is gone.

CLARK

Spider.

He lies.

CHLOE

What's going on here?

She's suspicious.

CLARK

Nice, make out venue, don't you think.

He seizes her hand and takes out steps from the Tango book. He dips her at the finish.

CHLOE

Clark, what's got into you?

Clark's spontaneity however misplaced surprises her.

CLARK

You're my Kryptonite, Chloe. Always have been.

Clark savors the intense rush coursing through him and his EYES, are brilliant reds before returning to their deep blue orbs.

CHLOE

Clark... your eyes... they went red... Oh no...

Epiphany toils in Chloe's head.

CLARK (RED KAL-EL)

Oh, yes.

As he leans for a kiss, Chloe's eyes bulge in protest before succumbing under...

RED KAL-EL

(helps Chloe)

Miss me?

The whole wall bathes them in glorious red. Red Kal-El takes over.

CHLOE

You... you... can't stay... here.

She tries to disentangle from the embrace but Red Kal-El holds her close.

RED KAL-EL

I will, if you'll play a game with me.

Chloe squirms under his mischievous gaze.

CHLOE

What... game?

She looks back to where they came in.

RED KAL-EL

How about strip poker?

He follows her gaze, holding the playful smile.

CHLOE

What! No... no... Besides, we don't have cards.

She wriggles all her might with no success.

RED KAL-EL

You do want to play.

CHLOE

I didn't say that!

Chloe's outburst leaves him unconvinced.

RED KAL-EL

Not in exact words but yes, you did.

He releases her as he flourishes a deck of cards.

CHLOE

I'm going to strangle Pete, for giving you those cards!

Red Kal-El gamely shuffles the cards. They pass as a blur before her eyes.

RED KAL-EL

I remember how much you enjoyed this game.

Chloe dashes away from him. Red Kal-El appears in front of her, barring the way. He continues to shuffle the cards.

CHLOE

Clark, snap out of it!

She assesses her options.

RED KAL-EL

(re: necklace)

It pricked me when Pete gave you that.

Red Kal-El chooses certain cards from the deck.

RED KAL-EL

Did you know Clark loves you too?

Chloe sprints away. The chase thrills Red Kal-El.

RED-K CLARK (O.S)

1...1000...2...1000...3...1000...4...1000

Chloe runs pell-mell back to the

CAVERN CORRIDOR

and she thumps at something very hard. Amazement shines on Chloe's face like a beacon while she catches her breath. Red Kal-El cradles her around the waist.

RED KAL-EL

Ready to play?

He brings her to her feet.

CHLOE

I don't want to play strip poker.

Red Kal-El winks.

RED KAL-EL

But that was your favorite game when we were trying to tick off Lana at the Talon.

Chloe consciously closes her mouth at the revelation.

RED KAL-EL

I thought we could finish it.

CHLOE

The way you talked...

Red Kal-El indulges his closeness.

RED KAL-EL

I really don't understand your Clark. He couldn't bring himself to tell you and Pete. Yet, he agonized the moments he let slipped away.

He removes his arm and looks at Chloe, squarely.

RED KAL-EL

But here you are. You understood him. Why doesn't he take it to the next level? I know I would.

Chloe backs away from him.

CHLOE

But you are, Clark.

Red Kal-El regards her with amusement.

RED KAL-EL

Actually, I'm Kal-El.

He radiates otherworldliness that fascinates Chloe.

CHLOE

You're still Clark to me, to Pete and to your mother.

She holds her ground.

RED KAL-EL

Suit yourself.

He moves forward.

RED KAL-EL

Clark still wouldn't have told you despite the hints.

Chloe tolerates his sarcastic tone as remains in her spot.

CHLOE

I wasn't pressuring you. I just wanted you to know that you still have a friend.

Kal-El closes the gap.

RED KAL-EL

Tell me, if he didn't share his secret, would you eventually grow tired of 'being his friend'?

Chloe never budges from her spot as the tremors return.

RED KAL-EL

Lana reached the end of her rope.

CHLOE

I'm not Lana. I'd never abandon you. Secret or not.

She crosses her arms over her chest, deeply stung.

RED KAL-EL

Never is a long time. Can you handle the burden?

CHLOE

Yes, I can.

RED KAL-EL

You can now but what happens a year from now?

Chloe wobbles on her feet as she receives a glancing blow to her forehead. The palm-sized rock rolls off.

RED KAL-EL

Pete couldn't and that was the real reason, he left this cow town.

Chloe applies pressure to her bleeding wound.

RED KAL-EL

If Jor-El summons his son again, are you set to move on with your life?

Chloe breaks into a run towards the belly of the cavern.

RED KAL-EL

Let the hide and seek game begin.

(yells to Chloe)

I promise I won't use my powers!

The mischievous gleam returns in his eyes as he trails her through the

CAVERN GALLERY

where Chloe gathers her flashlight on the ground. She huffs a breath and resumes running.

RED KAL-EL (O.S)

15...16...17...18...19...70... 71...72...73...

Chloe speed dials the KENT number...

INT. LIVING ROOM – KENT FARM – NIGHT

Family photographs surround Martha as she glances back at the wall clock, pinging at the hour of ten in the evening.

_START FLASHBACK_

_Jonathon sets the newspaper aside._

_JONATHON_

_Sweetheart, Clark's been late before._

_MARTHA_

_I know Jonathon, but it's not like to him not to call us. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The ringing telephone jostles Martha.

INT. KITCHEN – ROSS' FARM - NIGHT

Pete paces the length of the kitchen with the cordless to his ear.

PETE

Mrs. Kent, I've been trying to reach Clark and Chloe in their cell phones.

MARTHA

Are they checking other places?

PETE

No, Mrs. Kent. I think they're in trouble.

MARTHA

(a catch in her voice)

Why would you say that?

Pete takes a deep shuddering breath.

PETE

Because Mrs. Kent I believe, Aberline has the largest source of Red Kryptonite and I have apiece of it.

INT. FORK – ABERLINE - NIGHT

Chloe chooses left. She mumbles a prayer for the exit. She rushes into the

INNER CHAMBER

it has scaffoldings hugging the walls, a worktable at the center and smaller workbenches in different parts of the chamber.

CHLOE

casts the flashlight's beam where it shines upon the surface of a dull

RED CRYSTAL COLUMN.

Red Kal-El yells reverberate inside the chamber.

RED KAL-EL (O.S)

Ready or not, here I come!

Chloe swings her beam 180 degrees. Red Kryptonite is everywhere. She shuts off the light. Her faint sobs reaches the ears of RED KAL-EL, strutting his way to the

INNER CHAMBER,

and the macabre brilliance of the huge column bathes

RED KAL-EL

Tag!

Chloe chokes through her tears.

CHLOE

You're right, Lex set this trap. He wanted to see your reaction to Red K.

Red Kal-El lays his tremulous hand on Chloe's shoulders.

RED KAL-EL

Don't worry about Lex...

He fights his jitters that spread throughout his body.

CHLOE

The chamber's filled with Red K, Clark!

She smashes her flashlight on Red Kal-El's jaw. She winces from pain when two of her fingers snap. The flashlight twist from impact.

Red Kal-El back-pedals from seizures that wrack his body. He crushes the stainless worktable like a sardine can under his invincible body.

He thrashes.

Like a bad case of hall of mirrors, the two personalities override and distort each other.

CLARK/ RED KAL-EL

Make the pain, stop! Make it stop!

The intensity of the gleam from the enormous Red Kryptonite column punctuates Clark's agonized yells. Red Kal-El lunges for Chloe but jars mid-step as if stepping on a live current. It is like Jekyll and Hyde but without the repulsive transformation.

CLARK

(to Red Kal-El)

Stay away from her!

Chloe gapes in terror. The push-pull between two personalities physically ejects CLARK, and lands in a heap in front of her. He heaves a ragged breath. His face sweaty and strained.

CLARK

Help me...

As Chloe pulls him to his feet, she takes a fistful of dirt.

CHLOE

There are two of you?

She averts her eyes from RED KAL-EL'S, crazed, malicious and vindictive countenance.

RED KAL-EL

(to Clark)

You do know I can take her away from you in blink of an eye.

He captures Chloe.

CHLOE

Clark!

She stomps her boot on Red Kal-El's foot but lets out a pain-racked yell when her ankle snaps.

CLARK

Don't harm her!

RED KAL-EL

She did that to herself!

(shakes Chloe roughly)

Be quiet!

(to Clark)

And don't move any closer!

Clark glares daggers at Red Kal-El.

RED KAL-EL

(to Chloe)

Would you still love a freak knowing I can squeeze the life out of you?

Red Kal-El interprets Chloe's silence.

RED KAL-EL

See farm boy. She's afraid. She can't love a freak.

He is triumphant.

CHLOE

You're wrong. I'm the only who calls him, farm boy.

She locks gazes with Clark. Clark sees uncertainty in Chloe's face but her resolve washes it. Chloe sprays loose soil on Red Kal-El's eyes but he flings Chloe towards the wall.

IN CLARK TIME

Clark leaps. He acts as buffer between Chloe and the cave wall and

REAL TIME SPINS OUT

with Chloe's bloodcurdling scream cuts, midway.

CLARK

(carries Chloe)

It's okay.

He drops to the ground as an ominous rumble echoes behind them.

Chloe recoils.

A huge chunk of slab descends upon them.

Clark directs twin beams of heat vision.

The slab explodes.

Clark shields Chloe from the raining debris.

RED KAL-EL (O.S)

Hey, Clark. I bet you can't do this.

Chloe's eyes travel upward.

CHLOE

He's... floating?

RED KAL-EL

More like hovering, Chloe.

And fires two mean-looking boulders in quick succession. Clark smashes the first boulder but he sinks knee-deep on the ground, catching the second boulder. He appears like Atlas.

CLARK

You're all right?

He hurls the boulder back to Red Kal-El, who evades it.

CHLOE

(breathes in)

I just swallowed my heart.

Clark squints through the settling dust. He sends another concentrated twin spires of heat above Red Kal-El. And the roof dislodges, burying Kal-El.

CHLOE

Clark, your nose and knuckles shouldn't be bleeding, right?

Clark wipes the tailing blood from his nose.

CHLOE

You're losing your powers?

CLARK

Get to entrance...

He recognizes Kal-El going into super speed.

IN KAL-EL/ CLARK TIME

Clark grabs two fistful of Red Kal-El's shirt. He yanks

Red Kal-El away from the scaffolding.

Red Kal-El lashes with a backhand. The force lifts Clark off his feet.

Red Kal-El breaks the links of the scaffolding and hurls the bars like a javelin thrower.

One by one, the metal bars rain around Chloe forming a circular metal prison and

REAL-TIME RETURNS

Clark crashes against the opposite wall.

He crumples to the ground.

Chloe shakes the bars.


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. CORRIDOR EXTENSION – SOUTH SECTION - NIGHT

Lex and his men rise to their feet.

HEAVY-SET MAN

Whatever is making the quake-like activity, its above ground.

He tabs commands on his electronic pad.

LEX

Something is going on down here.

A heavy red dust cloud covers the team.

HEAVY-SET MAN

The fork leading to the red chamber is up ahead.

Lex pushes forward. The glow of his flashlight registers his irritation and the blocked tunnel opening.

LEX

Set the charges. I want through this block.

HEAVY-SET MAN

Mr. Luthor, it could bring this whole section down.

LEX

Then I suggest you plant your chargers in precise area.

INT. RED KRYPTONITE CORRIDOR - NIGHT

Pete leads Martha along the cramped channel. They shine their flashlights along the cavities of the wall.

MARTHA

More meteor rocks.

PETE

I see a fork ahead.

AT THE FORK

the duo assesses the blocked right fork.

PETE

Natural?

Twin angry rumble travel under their feet.

MARTHA

I think man-made.

Her lips thin with anxiety and worry as she glimpses more Red Kryptonite rocks on the ground.

MARTHA

It's everywhere.

PETE

I just hope Chloe's all right.

MARTHA

Clark won't harm her.

But she remains fretful.

PETE

Don't worry, Mrs. Kent, I'm with you 100 percent.

Pete pats the bulge of his jacket pocket.

MARTHA

Thanks, Pete.

Occasional light debris showers their heads. Martha and Pete push forward and enters the

RED CHAMBER

to witness a slab splintering off the wall when

CLARK

crashes into it. The impact crumbles additional rocks onto him.

RED KAL-EL

follows through with a vice-grip around

CLARK'S

neck but he curls his legs under Red-Kal-El's abdomen and propels Red Kal-El all the way to the

OPPOSITE WALL

were Red Kal-El creates a deeper crater. The seismic-like vibration causes another section of the roof to fall on

him.

CLARK

super speeds to

CHLOE

inside the makeshift prison.

CLARK

bends the bars halfway when

RED KAL-EL

materializes behind and crushes him in a bear hug. Unable

to shake free,

CLARK

captures Red Kal-El arms. He super spins like a drill taking Red Kal-El below ground.

Martha and Pete are astonished.

INT. RIGHT FORK – CAVE

Lex picks up his pace, seeing the glowing red light through the heavy dust cloud.

HEAVY-SET MAN

Five very faint heat signatures from the chamber.

As Lex rises a step but he kisses the ground from the strength of the tremor.

LEX

No!

He yells his annoyance when boulders block the entrance to the

RED CHAMBER

where the source of the tremors power-wrestle beneath

CHLOE

(re: Lex's shout)

Lex?

The underground melee plucks another section of the unstable roof and drops to the ground.

CHLOE

Don't fall. Please don't fall.

A fresh dust cloud almost smothers Chloe as she cast an apprehensive glance on the roof section above her.

PETE (O.S.)

Chloe!

CHLOE

Pete! Mrs. Kent!

Pete and Martha gape at the bars.

MARTHA

Did Clark do this?

Red Kal-El breaks the surface, doubling over from receiving a kick to the gut. He continues his upward motion.

CHLOE

Technically speaking, Mrs. Kent...

Red Kal-El slams into the already pockmarked wall.

CHLOE

Kal-El's, the one responsible.

A pair of hands emerges from the hole as CLARK climbs out and drops, prostrate on the ground.

MARTHA (O.S.)

They've physically separated?

RED- KAL-EL

groggy, sits up other side of the chamber.

CHLOE

This happened before, Mrs. Kent?

MARTHA

Not like this.

Her eyes fill with worry.

MARTHA

rushes towards her son and turns him over.

MARTHA

Clark, the high concentration of Red Kryptonite separated you and Kal-El?

Clark's chest rises and falls from exertion.

CLARK

But isn't he... me? I don't know what to do.

He pushes up only to fall into his mother's arms.

CLARK

He's stronger...

Sweat plasters his hair on his forehead.

CLARK

And faster.

Red Kal-El slides out from the crater.

RED KAL-EL

The more... the merrier, Clark.

Pete in a crisis of his conscience, panics.

CHLOE

(prods)

Pete!

Pete steels himself and runs interference for the Kent's.

PETE

(opens the lead box)

Stand back!

Red Kal-El convulses from the excruciating pain of the Green Kryptonite inside the lead box.

RED KAL-EL

How could you?

He loses consciousness from both Red and Green Kryptonite's effects.

CLARK

(sees Pete)

Mom, I don't think I can fight.

MARTHA

Strength can manifest in different forms, son.

She lays her fist on Clark's chest.

MARTHA

The heart can be strong too.

As Clark clasps Martha's hand, he touches a smooth Black Kryptonite.

PETE

Good luck, bro.

Clark slogs towards the unconscious Red Kal-El and lays the Black Kryptonite on Red Kal-El chest. The contact jerks Red Kal-El to semi-consciousness. Red Kal-El clamps his fingers around Clark's neck as his body wavers under the Black Kryptonite influence. He stares back at Clark...

RED KAL-EL

When are you going to tell Chloe?

As he loses substance and Clark reabsorbs Kal-El, two earsplitting screams from Chloe and Martha rock Clark's weakened senses.

CLARK

aghast as the huge slab is halfway down to crush Chloe. He fights to stand and runs...

The bars wilt under the weight of the slab.

Chloe curls in a fetal position.

The slab bears down on Chloe with only a foot of clearance.

Clark vaults on a last ditch...

EXT. CAMPUS PARK - METROPOLIS UNI – A WEEK LATER

Pete and Chloe rest under the large tree. Chloe's left ankle is in a cast. A crutch leans on the bench beside Chloe. She flexes her remaining good fingers.

CHLOE

I'm so relieved I don't have classes for another week.

Students in study groups sprinkle the greens.

EXT. DORM FORECOURT – METROPOLIS UNI - DAY

Clark arrives at the campus with a bouquet of flowers. He enters Chloe's dorm building.

EXT. CAMPUS PARK - METROPOLIS UNI – DAY

Pete operates Chloe's laptop. Pete clicks the message for Chloe to read.

PETE

Lana transferring to another dorm building was weird, if you ask me.

Chloe skims the letter. She winces when she wags her head. Pete closes the email.

CHLOE

I think she knew I found those papers hidden in the secret compartment.

PETE

She's changed so much.

CHLOE

Yeah.

Chloe shifts in her spot under Pete's gaze.

CHLOE

What?

He turns the monitor to Chloe. We see the last picture of Chloe and Clark at the Spring Formal.

PETE

Were you talking to a different Clark when Red K took over?

CHLOE

No but it was the first time I've heard him confessed his fears.

EXT. CAMPUS PARK - METROPOLIS UNI – DAY

Clark enters the perimeter of the park. He spots Chloe in deep conversation with Pete. He takes time approaching them. He spares a glance at his bouquet.

EXT. CAMPUS PARK - METROPOLIS UNI – DAY

Chloe peeks at the screensaver.

PETE

Nothing's changed huh?

CHLOE

You're not mad?

PETE

I just want to get it out in the open.

CHLOE

Friends?

PETE

Friends.

CHLOE

Thanks for pulling me out of the ruble.

PETE

You have to thank Speedy too, you know. He was your buffer.

Chloe falls silent.

PETE

Nightmares have come back?

Dark rings are visible under Chloe's eyes.

PETE

Try getting some sleep tonight. It's over, Chloe.

Chloe acknowledges with a wan smile.

PETE

You know, our favorite ET, is an act too tough to follow.

As he glimpses the time on his watch...

CHLOE

And I'm aware of the many emotional curve balls he can throw but I want to play this out.

Pete rises and lays his hand on Chloe's shoulder.

CHLOE

You know he blames himself that he was the reason why you left.

PETE

It looks like I'll be staying in Smallville longer than I thought.

Chloe re-adjusts her arm brace.

PETE

Clark and I will sort it out. I'd better get going, I promised Dad, we have another father-son talk.

CHLOE

Thanks for coming by.

Pete waves goodbye as Chloe senses Clark's presence behind her.

CLARK

You've been avoiding me.

CHLOE

I'm sorry.

She accepts the flowers.

CHLOE

I wish I had your healing abilities.

CLARK

I thought you were grateful; you didn't have to take classes for another week.

Chloe's slump posture betrays the numbness, washing over her.

CHLOE

That was a private conversation.

Clark sees the Spring Formal screensaver making him nostalgic.

CHLOE

You never told me what happened to Brollin?

She shuts down her laptop.

CLARK

He was killed when the entrance collapsed.

CHLOE

Lex will be heading back to that cavern.

CLARK

Pete said the same thing. I managed to collapse the whole channels.

Chloe appears to be waiting for a court verdict.

CLARK

What I said and did back there...

Chloe recovers from her stupor.

CHLOE

Made me think.

CLARK

I'd never hurt you, Chloe.

Chloe's defeat posture rattles Clark.

CHLOE

I don't know where this leads us, Clark.

Her face reflects other thoughts she wants Clark to hear but can't muster the strength to say them.

CHLOE

I thought I'd have the answers after many nights of tossing in bed but I'm back at square one.

Clark takes her hand.

CHLOE

I still don't know.

Clark wipes the tears, streaming down Chloe's cheeks.

CHLOE

Are we strong enough to sweep everything under the rug or do you plead temporary insanity due to Red K?

CLARK

Give me some time to sort what happened, Chloe.

Chloe closes her eyes to conceal the uncertainty she feels and takes solace in Clark's gentle actions.

CLARK

I still feel messed up and I don't want to...

Chloe doesn't want to hear the 'Clark excuses'.

CHLOE

I'm just glad you're all back.

As Clark tightens his embrace, Chloe spies Lana striding away under the tree.

FADE OUT:

END OF SHOW


End file.
